The Unexpected
by PartyHostess12
Summary: Yukina and her friends plan a surprise birthday party for Kuwabara but what happens when he doesn't show up? What is his reason and how will his friends react? Will Yukina tell him her true feelings before its too late?
1. Unexpected Surprise!

**SUMMARY: Everyone from the gang set up a surprise birthday party for Kuwabara, but when he never showed up. They later found out he was in a car accident and might not survive! This story is also about how Yukina found out Hiei is her brother and how will she tell him they are family? Let's find that out in the story!**

**A/N: This is my very first story that is completed, I wrote for FanFiction! I hope all of you guys will love this story! You can also review! I would love to hear from you all! Enjoy!**

**Introduction:**

"No! He can't be dead! He just can't!" Yukina yelled with so much worry in her voice.

"I'm sorry miss but there is nothing we can do. We have tried everything we can do for him. His body just couldn't take it anymore," the doctor explained trying to comfort the young lady with teal hair put up in a braid and her friends surrounding her. Yukina was totally crushed that she fell onto her knees and started crying. All of her tears hardened as crystallized gems landed on the hospital's tile floor. She soon felt warm arms holding her, she looked up and saw Hiei knelt beside her and hugging her in his arms. She had never seen him like this before, but she didn't really think about it as she cried over his shoulders.

"Can we see him?" Keiko asked as she tried her hardest not to cry. The doctor nodded his head and led the whole group to the room where one of their comrades was located. They went into the room and everyone gasped including Hiei of what they saw. There lying on the hospital bed was Kuwabara who's entire body showed purple, black, and red bruises all over him and his right arm showed a huge gash that had blood overflowing from it along with his stomach and forehead. His shirt had been torn off since the doctors had to do their thing to try to save him and he was unbelievable pale. Yukina walked over to his side and grabbed his huge hand as she continued to cry. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were standing by the door in silence and if you looked close into their eyes you could see sadness. They didn't like it when someone from their team was hurt, but something like this made their hearts broken with grief. Both Keiko and Botan walked over to Yukina and cried along with her.

"I...I can't believe that…he's gone," Yukina stuttered who broke the dead silence in the emergency room.

**Yesterday 7 pm, at Genkai's temple:**

"Where's Kazuma? He was supposed to be here an hour ago? He is going to miss his birthday party," Yukina said who was getting worried.

"He'll be here… he better get his butt here right now or so help me I will kick his freaking butt!" Yusuke yelled who was also getting impatient in his own way.

"Guys, it's ok. Don't you remember he just got his driver license like a month ago and today his sister took him out to get his first car. After he gets his car, he'll drive all the way here and he doesn't even know that we planned a surprise birthday party for him," explained Kurama who tried to calm the two down.

"Let's just hope the dope doesn't kill himself. I don't trust his driving skills," Hiei answered who sat on the window sill looking out the window.

"Jeeze, Hiei. You should trust the big guy more often. There are times that I think he drives better then he fights. Seriously, he is a genius when it comes to cars," Yusuke replied with a chuckle.

"I highly doubt that, detective."

"All right fellas, that's enough arguing. Kuwabara will be here in no time. You'll see," Botan answered trying to keep everyone to relax for this was the first time they had ever planned out a surprise birthday party. In fact she was surprised that Hiei came since he didn't really like the big oaf come over to the temple everyday and flirt with his twin sister.

As the night dragged slowly by, everyone had been waiting for Kuwabara to show up and he was still not there 4 hours later. Everyone got very uneasy about waiting for him to show up.

"Where the heck is he? He shouldn't be taking this long!" Yusuke yelled who got very impatient as usual and his girlfriend, Keiko, tried to reassure him that his best friend was just running late.

"I think it is about time to get the cake ready to serve once he arrives and I will even get the ice cream out as we're waiting," Botan replied trying to be her old bubbly self and that usually cheered people up. Once she walked over to the kitchen and started thawing the ice cream out and cutting the cake, Prince Koenma himself appeared behind her. She turned around and nearly yelped in surprise. "Koenma! How many times do I have to tell you to not do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry Botan. But this is very urgent! Something drastic happened this evening," he answered who looked exhausted and worried all at the same time.

Back over in the living room, Yusuke continued to watch his favorite show on the little TV screen with Keiko sitting beside him, Kurama sitting on the chair reading his history book for he had class the next day. Hiei just sat still on the window sill watching the stars glitter up in the dark blue skies while Yukina was pacing back and forth behind the big couch. He had never seen her this worried before, he knew that she cared too much about the big dope, he was even surprised that he started to worry about him which was uncommon. Yukina stopped pacing when she heard a "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" coming from the kitchen. Nobody moved. All of a sudden Botan burst through the kitchen door and ran to Yukina, hugging her tightly and wept. Everybody looked both confused and concerned. Koenma walked behind Botan and just stood there sad.

"I am so sorry guys. Tonight there was a car accident and it looks like nobody survived," he said getting everyone's attention. "Kuwabara was in that car accident and he is in the hospital as we speak, but there might not be anything we can do to help him." Everybody in the room froze, they felt they couldn't move. Botan still crying and Yukina hugging her tightly who was heartbroken.

_"Tonight was supposed to be a special night for him. Why did this have to happen to him? I was going to tell him that…that I love him,"_ Yukina thought who was just about to cry along with Botan. Hiei stood up shocked and looked over at his sister and felt utter despair about what he said earlier, he didn't really mean it. But somehow it became true. Yusuke couldn't take it anymore so he ran out through the front doors with Keiko right behind his back.

"Can we see him?" asked Kurama who had a sad look on his face.

"Yes, he is still in the emergency room. You might have to wait for a while, but I don't see why not," replied Koenma who opened a portal for everyone to walk through.

**Back to the Present:**

Yukina who held onto Kuwabara's stilled hand continued to weep with her two close friends beside her. She wished that Kuwabara was awake and would give one of his rididuclus laughs and tell her that everything would be fine and she also wished that she would let Hiei know that she was his sister. She found out a month ago when something unthinkable happened, but right now she looked at Kuwabara's face and something told her that she should do something._ "I love you, _Kazuma_ and I'm doing this for you," _she whispered in his ear as she leaned over and rubbed his left cheek gently while her hands started to glow blue. She could feel her energy slip away from her slowly, but she could also feel Kuwabara's cold skin becoming warm. His whole body started to glow and she thought that he just winked at her but she thought to herself that she was daydreaming. She let her hand drop to her side and everything turned black.

"Is she alright? What did she just do to Kuwabara? I couldn't sense his heartbeat until after she touched him!" she figured it was Yusuke in his freaking out stage. She tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn't listen in fact her whole body was numb to where she couldn't move. She then decided to start moving her hand and she felt her forefinger start thumping next to her skirt. Out of nowhere, she felt a warm hand grab hers. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her twin brother sitting on a chair next to her. She looked into his ruby eyes and she thought she saw that he was relieved to see she was alright which made her smile a little bit.

"How do you feel?" Hiei asked in a calm tone.

"I'm fine, but what about Kazuma? Is he….is he…."

"He's alive, but the doctors said that he is in a coma and don't know when he will wake up. You saved his life, why?" he asked with his eyes looking straight into hers.

"Because I wanted to see if my healing powers could at least keep him alive. I would of felt devastated if I didn't do anything to save him. I guess I used it too much to where I fainted."

"You did a very brave thing, but next time be more careful when you use your healing powers. It's not safe to use all of it," he said squeezing her hand gently.

"I will, Hiei. I promise," she answered with one of her bright smiles that he always loved seeing. He then lifted her off the hospital bed and led her to where Kuwabara stayed. Once the twins walked through the door, she saw Kuwabara all bandaged up over his body and his mouth was opened up a little for he had a cord stuck in his throat and she heard the heart monitor beep in a thumping rhythm. Everything was different from the last time she saw him, but now she knew that he was alive and was in a deep sleep. As she continued to look at him, she thought he was so cute when he sleeps, he looked peaceful. She walked over to a chair that was set next to the bed and sat on it as she continued to look at him. "Hiei."

"Yes," he answered behind her.

"What caused the car accident to happen? And why was Kazuma in it?" she asked as she played with her braided hair and stared at her now ruffled skirt. Hiei took a deep breath.

"I don't know. We're all meeting here with Koenma and he'll tell us more details. Everyone else is out in the halls having lunch. Would you like something to eat?" he asked. She nodded her head yes as she got up from her chair.

**The Meeting:**

"Good. We're all here. Ok, I found some things that you would not even believe but….." Koenma stopped.

"Come on Binky Breath! Get on with it!" Yusuke yelled getting irritated while everyone else rolled their eyes except Yukina and the sleeping Kuwabara.

"Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted. Another driver was the one who started the whole accident and ran into Kuwabara's car. He didn't even get a chance to get away. But I did find out that the other driver was a low class demon which explains why there was no evidence because that car simply vanished out of thin air. And….."

"And Kuwabara got badly injured. Close to death. But why would someone just ram their car into Kuwabara's and disappear?" asked Kurama who was being all smart and somewhat wise in his own way.

"They didn't just ram it; they knocked it over a huge hill. No human would ever survive through that, but for some reason Kuwabara was still breathing when he was found," Koenma answered.

"We already know that he is not a regular human but why did he just die after the human doctors tried to help him?" Hiei asked being annoyed with the whole conversation.

"I don't really know. I'm guessing that he was under too much stress that his body couldn't take it anymore." Everyone in the room stared at the recovering Kuwabara in silence.

**4 Months Later:**

Kuwabara was still in the same condition as 4 months ago. He wasn't waking up and nobody knew why. It worried Yukina but that didn't stop her from visiting him every single day holding his hand and telling him what he meant to her even when he couldn't hear. Most of the time when she visited she was alone, other times Hiei would walk with her and they would talk for a while. He always tried to protect her in any way he could. She tried to tell him that she was his long-lost sister but was too afraid of what he would say for he didn't say anything that he had a sibling. She remembered when she first found out that they were related. It was an exciting, but scary moment she would never forget. She just didn't know how to tell him. As she was in deep thought, Hiei looked at her with a concerned look on his face and wished he knew what she was thinking. For some reason, Yukina was the only person he knew that his jagon eye couldn't read. She was a mystery to him. He wished he could hear her thoughts so he would know what she was going through. He still couldn't tell her that he was her brother, but had no idea she already knew the truth. He wasn't proud that he was a criminal and was forced into the spirit detective's team; he didn't want her to know about him because he was afraid that she would hate him after the truth was revealed. But really, Yukina was so happy to know that he was her brother since he saved her twice and even gave her some advice just like any other older sibling would do.


	2. The Unexpected Truth

"How am I going to tell Hiei that I am his sister? How will he take it? Will he be mad at me?" All of these thoughts made Yukina very anxious and scared. She really wanted to tell him the truth, but wasn't sure how he was going to take it. She kept thinking back to the day that changed her life forever.

**8 Months ago:**

She was walking to the grocery store, getting food for Genkai and once she was heading back to the temple, someone screamed, "Fire! A house is on fire! And a little kid is trapped in there!" Once Yukina heard that, she dropped all the food on a nearby bench and ran toward the house that was caught on fire. All the flames were roaring uncontrollably, she at first was scared of the orange colored fire. Someone screamed "Help me!" and that made Yukina make up her mind. She rushed through the broken door and was surrounded by nothing but smoke and fire.

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" Yukina yelled who looked around frantically. A little whimper answered her question. She followed the sound and saw a closed closet door. She ran toward it and opened it hurriedly. There she saw a little girl at least 5 years old hiding in the corner, crying. "You're safe now. What's your name?" asked Yukina trying to be calm.

"Ariel," the little girl replied with a sniffle.

"Well Ariel, do you trust me? I'm going to get you out of here," Yukina asked offering the girl a hand. Ariel nodded her head and grabbed Yukina's soft hand. Yukina led the young girl out of the closet and tried getting out the same way she came in, but stopped when parts of the ceiling came tumbling down in front of the doorway. Ariel screamed hugging Yukina tightly as she shut her eyes closed. Yukina desperately looked for another way out but couldn't find anything. As she began to lose all hope, the ceiling started making a cracking noise; Yukina quickly threw the girl down on the floor and laid on top of the poor human child, shielding her from the roaring fire as the ceiling collapsed on top of them.

Yukina waited for her skin to peel and burn from the fire but realized she didn't feel it, she did feel parts of the ceiling drop on top of her. She opened her ruby eyes and saw that fire was everywhere, it was even touching her, but she felt nothing. Instead she felt a gentle warmth soothing her giving her more energy. She looked down and saw the little girl was alright, unconscious, but she was safe from the fire. _"How is this happening? I'm an ice demon, the fire should have killed me, but I didn't even get a scratch. How is this even possible? Unless…."_ She stopped. _"My father was a fire demon! I most of gotten this from him and my brother is even a fire demon. What a second this makes sense! Hiei is a fire demon and he even has the same colored eyes like mine. What if…..what if Hiei is my long- lost brother,"_ Yukina thought to herself. She looked back to whenever Kuwabara tried flirting with her and Hiei would get so irrated with him and defended her like what any older brother would do. Whenever they mention her name, his eyes become wide and he blushes as if he was embarrassed of something. _"Of course! Everything makes sense now! Hiei has been and always been family to me. Why did I not see this before!"_

"Hey! I think I found something!" yelled a young man and Yukina could hear the rock piles start rumbling. She finally got free from all of the dirt and wood; she picked up Ariel's fragile body gently. "Are you alright young ladies? How did you two even survive through that?" replied the fireman who found them first.

"We found a spot to hide in, but this girl needs medical treatment now!" Yukina yelled as she handed the little, sleeping girl to him.

"I'll see what we can do. What about you? You need to go to the hospital right away!"

"Trust me, I'm perfectly fine. Just make sure this girl gets there right now, she's been through a lot today."

"All right, I'll make sure she gets there."

"Thank you, sir," Yukina answered as she walked back to the bench where she left the food and found them missing. _"Oh well, I guess saving someone's life sacrifices your dinner," _Yukina thought and didn't know if she should be upset or laughing at this point. She continued walking down the road back to the temple.

**Back to the Present:**

Yukina looked at Kuwabara's sleeping face and softly touched his face wishing he was awake so she could tell him what she was feeling. He always knew what to say even if he was arguing something stupid with the gang; he always had something to say. "I should tell him, right? I should tell Hiei the truth and see if he will accept me as family or not. I should just go for it," Yukina said out loud as she continued to stare at Kuwabara. For the last four months, she always had one of these talks with Kuwabara even though he couldn't really hear her; he was easy to talk to since he was unconscious. "I'll tell Hiei right now!" she leaned over and kissed him softly on his cheek and then walked away.

She couldn't wait to find Hiei and tell him the truth! She was ready now. She finally made it to the forest and as she continued her walk she felt a weird energy she never felt before. She stopped and looked around, the strange energy kept on getting stronger and stronger. That could only mean that it was getting closer to her. She felt chills running down her spine and her demon instincts warning her that danger was on its way! She started running and then bumped into something or someone. Warm arms snaked around her waist; she looked up and saw a young man with blond hair looking down at her. She tried pushing him away but this person wasn't letting her go.

"Release me! You shouldn't even be touching me!" Yukina screamed. The stranger placed his hand on her mouth roughly and shushed her.

"There's no need for screaming! I've finally found you! And that stupid human is out of the way," His voice was deep, but creepy at the same time and Yukina kept on struggling more and more, but couldn't say anything. He was too strong for her to even defend herself and she could tell that he was not even human.

**Back at the hospital:**

"Hey Hiei! Where's Yukina?" asked Yusuke who walked in Kuwabara's room with his girlfriend.

"I don't know. I hope she's safe," Hiei replied coldly sitting on the window sill next to Kuwabara's bed.

"Oh, she'll be fine. She can defend herself very well," Keiko answered nodding her head.

"I hope you're right, Keiko," Botan commented behind them, standing beside her was Kurama himself.

The room fell silent for what seemed like forever; suddenly they heard a "NO! YUKINA! WATCH OUT!" Everyone recognized that voice right away and stared at the bed. Kuwabara's eyes opened wide with fear and he quickly sat up breathing harshly.

"Kuwabara! You're alive!" yelled Yusuke who jumped on his bed and pretty much tackled him.

"Uramashi! You've gotta help Yukina! She's in danger at this very moment!" he said still breathing hard. Hiei then felt his sister's presence, and it felt like she was in pain. _"Yukina I'm coming!" _he to himself as he disappeared from the window.

The strong demon continued to drag her away from the place she was heading, she kept squirming, kicking, even biting his hand. But nothing seemed to work, in fact, it felt impossible to get away from this creep. Who did he think he was forcing her to be with him? "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. And to think that everything went exactly according to plan after that dumb human got out of the way." Yukina froze and her heart started beating really fast. "Once I found out there was something going on with you two, I decided to terminate him so I can have you all to myself," He continued on saying. Yukina felt hopelessly crushed. "It felt incredible after I ram his car off the road and to his death. I've never felt this possessive of anyone before, but for you, it was defiantly worth it," he said as he undid her hair tie and her hair loosened from the braid. The stranger felt the desire to kiss her neck and take her as his mate. Yukina continued to feel her heart thumping harder_, "Wait a second! Demon hearts aren't supposed to be beating! Then why…..I guess demons do have emotional feelings,"_ she thought to herself. What broke her concentration was a warm tongue sliding on her neck.

"What are you…..stop it! Quit it you freak!" she cried once she felt his hand leave her mouth.

"Never." That was all he had to say when her eyes glowed blue. The slimy tongue stopped rubbing against her neck and his arms released her. She took that chance to dash away to safety. As she sprinted away, "You worthless woman! Come back here! I'm not finished with you yet!" She gasped as she heard that scary, deep voice and sprinted even faster._ "Hiei! I wish you were here right now and Kazuma. In fact the whole gang would be nice if they were here. They would know what to do." _Without paying close attention, she tripped over something and fell to the ground. She tried to get up as quickly as she could, but was soon tackled to the ground once again. She rolled over and met the stranger who now had blood red eyes that were once golden. She was about to hit him, but he pinned her hands above her head quickly and forced himself onto her. She struggled and struggled as tears running down her cheeks and felt his lips rub against hers harshly to where it hurt. She tried to get him off of her, but he pinned her down to where she couldn't even move and continued to kiss her ravenously. _"Someone save me, please!"_ she thought as she continued to cry, running out of hope. This was worse than being kidnapped by Taukrane for five years.

She then felt the stranger's lips leave hers and his weight being lifted up. She opened her eyes and saw the person she had been trying to find, Hiei. There he was, with his katana in his right hand and his left holding the stranger's throat tightly. She stood up wiping the tears from her eyes and stood next to Hiei. "Are you alright?" her brother asked softly with so much concern in his ruby red eyes. Yukina nodded her head and then turned to look at the disgusting stranger, Hiei thought he saw her eyes glow blue and in her hand appeared an icicle, the size of a sword and pointed it to the stranger's chest.

"What you did, I will never forgive, and you trying to kill Kazuma, you don't even deserve to live," she replied in a cold voice that made Hiei's eyes grow wide. He never heard his sister say anything like that before, it sounded just like what he would say. His lips formed into his famous smirk. _"That's my sister," _he thought.

Things started to calm down after Hiei and Yukina turned in the criminal who was wanted by Spirit World and his fate was in Koenma's hands. Hiei carried Yukina back to the hospital to visit Kuwabara since he was finally awake. "Hiei." He looked down at his sister's face as held her gently, but firmly. "I wanted to let you know that I am forever grateful for you rescuing me and….ummm…."

"What? What is it?" he asked calmly.

"Well, about 8 months ago, something happened to me that made me realize…. I know who my brother is," she said looking into his eyes. Hiei halted abruptly, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Really? What did you found out?" he asked quickly recovering his shocked state by looking all serious.

"I found out that….you're…my….brother," she stuttered and looked away from his surprised look. "I know that you never said anything about having a sibling, but I feel like I already know you as if we've known each other for so many years. I am happy to know that you are my brother and I will always be proud of you." Her eyes started to water up and he could feel her whole body trembling. He held her tighter, comforting her.

"I have to confess that I already knew. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid that you would hate me for what I did in the past and would abandon me just like the people in the ice village did." Yukina looked up at him and touched his cheek, stroking it tenderly.

"I would never hate you, Hiei. I love you. We have each other and the rest of the gang. With everyone together we are family. And nobody is going to abandon you. You can trust us."

"I know." He hugged her some more never wanting to let her go and she feeling the exact same way. "Let's go meet the big oaf. He's been waiting to see you." She smiled brightly and never forgot that special moment with her twin brother and telling Kuwabara that she loved him. What mattered to her was that they were together once again.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed reading this story! Please, R&R! I want to hear your comments! Have a great day!**


End file.
